


[podfic] Summer Blackout | written by nutkin

by lavishsqualor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Pre-Series, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/pseuds/lavishsqualor
Summary: When Dean is seventeen, they spend five months being normal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Summer Blackout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/552880) by [Nutkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutkin/pseuds/Nutkin). 



**title:** [Summer Blackout](http://nutkin.livejournal.com/10015.html)  
**author:** [](http://nutkin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nutkin.livejournal.com/)**nutkin**  
**pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**rating:** NC-17  
**warning:** underage  
**author's summary:** When Dean is seventeen, they spend five months being normal.  
**length:** 1h 12m 20s

[](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2013/%5BSPN%5D_Summer_Blackout.mp3)   


right-click and save-as to download:  
[mp3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2013/%5BSPN%5D_Summer_Blackout.mp3) (34.9MB) | [audiobook](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2013/%5BSPN%5D_Summer_Blackout.m4b) (60.2MB)  


  
**reader's notes:**  
• Recorded as a gift for the cake swap exchange at [cakehole_club](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/)!  
• So many thanks to [nutkin](http://nutkin.livejournal.com/) for allowing me to record her beautiful fis. I hope you know this means I'm buying you drinks in October. <3  
• It's worth mentioning that this is like, pretty much the first fic I recorded at my new place. I chose the quietest room. I then realized it's not very quiet. Umm. Please excuse the occasional loud vehicular noise! okthnx! <3!! (I promise, I'll find a better setup...)  
• Oh, and the music is Soundgarden's [The Day I Tried To Live](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbckIuT_YDc). 


End file.
